Pets are kept in significant numbers throughout the United States and foreign countries. Many common pets, such as cats and dogs, require kennels or crates at various times. For example, some pet owners keep their pets in crates when the pet owner is away to prevent the pet from damaging the home or injuring itself. One drawback is that crates tend to be large and unsightly.
It would therefore be advantageous for crates to be collapsible and storable in a convenient and easy manner.